Hexen
Hexen (魔女, Majo) sind mächtige, humanoide Wesen im Soul Eater Universum. Die Hexen sind der Todfeind der Shibusen und die Meisten besitzen einen sogenannten Zerstörungstrieb, die Urkraft der Hexen. Viele Hexen, welche in Soul Eater vorkommen besitzen ein eigenes Thema von einem anderen Lebewesen, die Hexe Medusa besitzt zum Beispiel die Schlange. Die Seele einer Hexe ist violett gefärbt. Urkraft der Hexen Die Urkraft der Hexen ist wie gesagt ihr Zerstörungstrieb, welche sowohl Die Hexe selbst als auch ihre Magie beeinflusst. Beinahe jede Hexe wird von der Urkraft beeinflusst, es gibt jedoch einige Ausnahmen. Junge Hexen, dessen magische Fähigkeiten noch nicht vollkommen entfesselt wurden besitzen noch nicht den Zerstörungstrieb und dieser entwickelt sich erst wenn die Hexe älter ist. Hexen, welche Magie benutzen, die nichts zerstört, sind extrem selten und besitzen keinen Zerstörungstrieb. Die einzige bekannte Hexe, welche nicht den Zerstörungstrieb besitzt, ist Kim Diehl. Mantra Viele Hexen (und andere Wesen, welche in der Lage sind, Magie zu benutzen) sprechen ein Mantra aus bevor sie ihre Magie benutzen. Jede Hexe benutzt hierbei als Mantra meist ihr Thema las Vorlage. Bisher kennt man folgende Mantras: *"Pa Pumpkin Pumpkin" (Blair, keine Hexe) *"Nake, Snake, Cobura Cobara" (Medusa Gorgon) *"Kaerog Froeru, Quakeru Frog" (Eruka Frog) *"Woolf Wolves, Wolf Wolves" (Free) *"Tanucoon Raccoon-Coon Ponpon Ponkitanu" (Kimiearl Diehl) *"Worm Moire Grimoire" (Grimoire, keine Hexe) Fähigkeiten For the use of magic, Medusa uses vector magic, Free Ice Magic, the Mizune Sisters Beam Magic, and Eruka bomb and matter magic (Ex: Chapter 20 uses her to make a picture of Eruka Free to transfer to another location). Hexen leben sehr lange, Medusa lebte zum Beispiel schon 800 Jahre vor dem Start von Soul Eater und besitzt noch das Aussehen einer jungen Frau. Risa und Arisa haben bestätigt, dass Hexen tatsächlich länger leben als Menschen und deswegen auch eine längere Jugend besitzen. Hexenmesse thumb|left|Eine Hexenmesse Bei einer Hexenmesse treffen sich eine Vielzahl von Hexen und wird von der Hexenältesten Mabaa geleitet. Bisher weiß man nicht, was die Hexen genau bei einer Hexenmesse tun, jedoch sind sie den Hexen sehr wichtig und viele Hexen hassen es, wenn andere Leute als Hexen mitgebracht werden. Jede Messe endet mit den Worten "Joma Joma Dabarasa", rückwärts für "Majo Majo Sarabada", was Hexe Hexe Lebewohl bedeutet. Verbindung zu den Waffen Die Hexe Arachne benutzte die Seelen ihrer Kollegen dazu, Menschen mit Hexenseelen zu Waffen zu verwandeln. Die Hexenseelen wurden benutzt, da sie die Fähigkeit der Transformation besitzen und die Menschen sich dadurch in eine Waffe verwandeln können. Die Idee für die Kreation der Waffe kam vom Hexenmeister Eibon, welche sie aber abscheulich fand und Arachne benutzte Eibons Forschung um menschliche Waffen zu kreieren. Arachne erschuf aber nicht nur eine magische Waffe, sie erschuf eine Vielzahl von Waffen und seitdem besitzen viele Familien Waffengene, jedoch sind sie ohne die Seele einer Hexe unvollständig und müssen deshalb eine Hexenseele konsumieren um eine vollständige Waffe zu werden. Nachdem der Kishin besiegt wurde, verbündeten sich das Hexenreich und die Shibusen. Soul wurde deswegen zur letzten Death Scythe erklärt, da nun keine Hexen mehr gejagt werden dürfen. Bekannte Hexen Navigation Kategorie:Spezies